El Reflejo de la Culpa
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuando los celos y la ira te ciegan, te llevan al borde de cometer la peor de las atrocidades, tan solo por reclamar y hacer valer aquello que consideras de tu propiedad, sin mediar en los actos que uses para hacerlo. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Saludos de nueva cuenta, queridos lectores…Como verán, esta vez no tardé demasiado en publicar, trataré de estar subiendo cada semana a partir de ahora ^^…Bueno, sigamos con los fics de nuestro amado roleo Thorki :3…En esta ocasión, **Centauro Zafiro** y yo les dejamos otra historia con algo de sadismo (no tan exagerado, así que podríamos considerarlo como otro fic _sado-rosa_), terminando con ternura y una que otra lagrimita xD…Les debemos el lemon, pero les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán de ver lo que salió de nuestros divagues…El porno es bueno, pero también hay que explorar otras áreas jeje…Pues no digo más, porque que mejor que ustedes pasen y lean ;)...Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Drama…Lenguaje obsceno y violencia moderados…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**El Reflejo de la Culpa  
**

Thor Odinson no era un ejemplo digno de paciencia o diplomacia, mucho menos si el asunto involucraba a su hermano. Para desgracia de los demás, el Dios del Trueno no había despertado de muy buen humor ese día, debido a que su padre lo había reprendido (de nuevo) por haberse escabullido a explorar el bosque sin su permiso, y como castigo, lo tenía recluido en el palacio hasta nuevo aviso.

Thor odiaba estar inactivo, detestaba con cada fibra de su ser permanecer sentado en su balcón sin nada más interesante que hacer que ver a qué puta hora la estúpida ave de enfrente se decidía a volar. Resopló con enfado y lo siguiente que vio no ayudó para nada a bajar su mal carácter. Loki estaba en el jardín dando una caminata, como siempre, hasta que Thor vio que se acercó a uno de los guardias y comenzó a conversar con él, y a juzgar por las expresiones del hechicero, parecía que disfrutaba la plática, quizá bastante. La rabia del rubio se acrecentó en milésimas, apretando sus puños contra la piedra de la barda, ¿por qué demonios Loki estaba conversando con ese hijo de puta si bien sabía que Thor era celoso a más no poder? Además, no había pasado mucho desde que tuvieron un encuentro sexual en el lago que quedaba a unas millas, repitiéndose constantemente. Eso podría llamarse _relación_, ¿no? Loki y él TENÍAN una relación, ¿por qué entonces estaba coqueteando con ese malnacido?

Todo se fue al traste y la ira del rubio terminó por desbordarse en cuanto el pelinegro le sonrió al guardia y le palmeó el hombro, para después alejarse hasta entrar en el palacio. Thor hervía en celos, unos celos enfermizos que no podía controlar, Loki era suyo, SUYO. Tenía que recordárselo en cuanto al hechicero se le ocurriera aparecerse en su habitación, o por el pasillo. La barda terminó con dos huellas con la piedra hundida por los puños del ojiazul, quien parecía un toro siendo provocado por el rojo.

Por otro lado, después de pasar largo rato recorriendo los jardines reales, Loki volvía al palacio con una sensación de confort y paz, misma que siempre experimentaba cada vez que salía a dar una vuelta por las mañanas. Venía caminando por el corredor de espesos arbustos, notando al guardia de pie al final de este, justo donde comienza el pasillo que llevaba al interior del palacio. Llegó hasta él e intercambió unas cuantas palabras de cortesía, para luego seguir su camino hacia el interior. Mientras se adentraba al palacio y se escabullía por los pasillos y salas decidió hacerle una visita a Thor. Recordaba que seguía cumpliendo su castigo, encerrado en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que quiso ir a ver como se encontraba y si necesitaba algo. Sabía también que no tenía permiso de su padre para irrumpir en el aislamiento impuesto sobre el rubio, pero con la ayuda de su magia podría entrar fácilmente sin ser detectado.

Se ocultó por los pasillos más sombríos y al cabo de poco rato llegó ante la gran puerta dorada de la alcoba de Thor. Tomó la manija con la mano izquierda y la envolvió con energía azul verdosa, mientras miraba a los costados para cerciorarse de que nadie se acercaba. Segundos después giró la manija y se adentró con rapidez, cerrando la puerta detrás. Dirigió entonces la mirada a los alrededores buscando al ojiazul, encontrándolo sentado fuera en la terraza, dándole la espalda. Sonrió de medio lado y decidió acercarse con pasos lentos hasta llegar a él y sentarse a su lado, con la espalda dando al exterior.

-¿Aburrido?

Expresó mirándole cálidamente y rozándole el brazo derecho con suavidad.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo cuando Thor escuchó que su puerta se abría. Su gran temperamento estaba sensible por obvias razones y cualquiera que hubiese entrado sentiría la furia del Dios del Trueno, excepto si fuera su madre o su padre, pero el nórdico creía que quien había irrumpido era un sirviente o uno de sus amigos. Jamás creyó que fuera el mismísimo Dios del Engaño el desafortunado de entrar, mucho menos que le hablara con una expresión tan despreocupada. Al oír claramente la voz inconfundible del maldito y sentir su toque rozándole el brazo ligeramente, la quijada de Thor tembló y apretó los dientes con ira, al tiempo que cerraba los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle? ¿Cómo tenía la vergüenza suficiente para presentarse ante él? Aquello no hizo más que encabronarlo aún más.

Levantó su mirada viéndolo fulminante, como atravesándolo con una flecha. Simplemente estaba demasiado enojado con él como para mediar el asunto con palabras. Entonces, lo tomó con fuerza por una muñeca, acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Sí, bastante aburrido... No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿verdad?

Loki se quejó y se tensó, abriendo los ojos con alarma al sentir la agresión de Thor, quien le había tomado bruscamente por la muñeca y la apretaba con una fuerza demasiado excesiva. Tanto que podría jurar que si aumentaba la intensidad del agarre sus huesos se romperían.

-Agh... ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- recriminó entre inquieto y molesto, buscando zafarse inútilmente -Ngh... Más vale que me sueltes ahora mismo, Thor. Estas lastimándome, idiota

Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Loki, el nórdico se aferró a la muñeca y con la otra mano le tomó el mentón para obligarlo a mirarse fijo. Su instinto posesivo y celoso era el que estaba actuando, como si una especie de Thor demoniaco fuera el autor de este comportamiento tan fuerte.

-Eres tan descarado en preguntar...- decía con semblante brusco -y encima dices que yo soy el idiota

Seguían al aire libre a la fácil vista de todos, por lo que Thor soltó a Loki, pero tomándolo en seguida por el cuello lo alzó violentamente y llevó a paso veloz al interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta del balcón de una patada que bien podría haber roto las bisagras.

El ojiverde mantenía una expresión de enfado combinada con desconcierto, sintiendo como el agarre en su cuello era demasiado rudo y se ceñía más sobre este casi al grado de impedirle respirar. Motivo que le hizo tensarse, más aun al notar ese par de zafiros rabiosos que le atravesaban con furia, haciéndole experimentar cierto temor. Esa mirada llena de sadismo solo podía apreciarla cuando Thor estaba realmente enojado, solo que nunca la había sentido cargada contra él. Por más que su cerebro aturdido trataba de encontrar el motivo por el que se encontraba de esa forma, tan agresivo, simplemente no daba con una razón lógica, y mucho menos la razón de estar volcando toda esa ira sobre su persona.

-¿De que estas hablando?- cuestionó siseante, fulminándolo con la mirada, intentando apartar su mano con insistencia sin éxito alguno

Un remolino se acrecentaba en su estómago. Sus ojos eran nublados por el coraje, los celos, confianza reducida a cero y sus deseos endemoniadamente decididos a hacerle ver a Loki que no podía jugar con él (a pesar de que éste no tuviera culpa alguna de absolutamente nada). La lumbre en sus entrañas era equiparable a una gran hoguera que puede divisarse a miles de kilómetros. El pecho de Thor se hinchaba de rabia, su mano seguía apretando el cuello del hechicero. No fue hasta que notó que le costaba trabajo a éste respirar que menguó su agarre, pero sin dejar que se soltara.

-Mejor dime tú de qué estabas hablando con ese hijo de perra

Sentenció con la lengua cargada de veneno. Exigía una respuesta y más valía que fuera buena porque su enojo subía a cada segundo, tanto que las venas de su sien comenzaban a resaltar y su rostro se enrojecía con impaciencia.

Ante la interrogante enardecida, Loki acentuó la expresión confusa y molesta en su rostro ligeramente pálido, por el tono tan mordaz y venenoso con que Thor se había dirigido a él. ¿Hablando qué con quién? Estaba a punto de hacerle esa pregunta en voz alta cuando entendió a lo que se refería. Thor estaba en la terraza cuando llegó, y tal parecía, tenía bastante rato en ese lugar, por lo que seguramente le había visto intercambiar un saludo cordial con el guardia. Aquello no le hizo más que tornar su expresión fastidiosa y absurda. ¿Estaba celoso por algo tan insignificante? El encierro sí que lo estaba volviendo un completo paranoico.

-¿Pero que...? No me jodas... ¿es en serio, Thor?

-¡¿Ah, con que entonces planeabas follar con ese cabrón y creíste que no me enteraría?!

El tono que usó Loki, sumado a la interrogante que estaba lejos de proponer algo de esa índole, terminó por enfurecer e irritar al ojiazul.

-Pues te tengo noticias. Seré ingenuo a veces, pero no permitiré que te burles de mí con ese coñazo

Y antes de que el hechicero se defendiera, el nórdico lo empujó con brusquedad hacia una mesa de caoba, colocando los brazos de este a los costados, alzándolos por sobre la madera a la altura del rostro y aprisionándolos. Era cierto que el ojiverde jamás había hablado de planear acostarse con el guardia, pero Thor estaba tan encabronado que su psique no le permitió pensar con claridad y reconsiderar la pequeña posibilidad de que solo hubiera sido un saludo casual. Había sido demasiado, su encierro y el pequeño detalle de que no lo había tocado en una semana, gracias al jodido castigo que su padre le había impuesto.

Loki le miraba desde su posición sometida con un semblante de incertidumbre que rallaba en el terror, aunque aun dejando ver rasgos de fastidio por la acusación tan burda y carente de motivos. Pero aun así, el corazón del pelinegro no dejaba de brincar sobresaltado a cada segundo que Thor le mantenía totalmente acorralado contra la mesa.

-No digas estupideces, ¿de dónde mierda sacas que me quiero acostar con alguien más? De ser así, créeme que no sería tan idiota como para delatarme así de fácil

Expresó indignado, sintiendo el orgullo lastimado, aunque después de eso, algo le hizo notar que no debió haber dicho aquello último. Si bien nunca pretendería verle la cara enredándose con otros, mucho menos con un guardia, tal vez el modo en que trató de decirlo no había sido la mejor.

Thor abrió las aletas de la nariz en toda su extensión. Precisamente no era la respuesta que quería oír, pero Loki la había dicho, y ahora sus celos mezclados con algo parecido a deseos de matar se arremolinaron en su cabeza y pecho. Entonces, lo que el hechicero pretendía darle a entender era que no se estaba acostando con nadie por el momento, pero planeaba verle la cara en un futuro. O sea, le estaba avisando que se pusiera cómodo porque nunca se enteraría de cuándo, cómo, dónde ni con quién cometería tal fechoría. ¿Era para menos? Thor pensó que se había estado burlando de él todos esos meses que llevaban juntos, que seguramente se reía a sus espaldas cuando él le decía que lo quería, se mofaba de sus sentimientos, tomándolos y tirándolos por el drenaje como una vil basura. ¡¿Cómo mierdas podía haber sido tan ciego como para no notarlo?! Pero, por todos los dioses, ¡le había dicho que lo amaba!... ¿no era suficiente?

Thor frunció el entrecejo, aun viéndolo con semblante furioso, pero con matices de decepción y nostalgia. Le dolía que Loki pudiera haber sugerido, siquiera mencionado realizar un posible engaño a su amor. Propiamente (de nuevo) NUNCA dijo algo así... pero Thor no entendió razones. Pues bien. Si no podía tenerlo por las buenas, lo tendría por las malas. Loki no sería de nadie más que de él. Él y sus malditos celos.

-No si yo puedo impedirlo...

Sentenció empujándolo hasta recostarlo sobre la mesa, comenzando a quitarle su ropa con tanta fuerza que logró desgarrar el cuero, mientras que dirigía su boca al cuello del hechicero, succionándolo hasta amoratarlo.

El semblante de Loki se tornó en alarma y pánico en segundos cuando Thor desgarro su ropa, haciéndola añicos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Pero la incertidumbre creció aún más en cuanto este se abalanzo contra su cuello y comenzó a marcarlo con furia y desespero, sacándole quejidos y sollozos de dolor intenso en lugar de ser gemidos placenteros. Y por si fuera poco, las manos de Thor le abrían las piernas sin ningún tipo de cuidado para ubicarse entre estas de forma ruda, tanto que su entrepierna fue apresada con lujo de violencia por el abdomen de Thor, haciéndole gritar un alarido lastimero, mientras se removía y forcejeaba en busca de liberarse de la ira del rubio.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

El miedo estaba apoderándose de él a cada segundo y un nudo en el estómago comenzaba a apretarse más y más, con cada toque de sus manos lacerantes sobre su piel.

Mentiría si hubiera dicho que aquello le causaba placer. No, más allá de satisfacer un deseo físico, su intención era marcar a Loki para hacerle entender que nadie tenía derecho sobre él y bajo ese principio, consecuentemente, ninguna persona debía tocarlo, así como no volvería a cruzarse por su cabeza tratar de engañarlo. Thor sabía que el hechicero tenía un brillo que lo hacía irresistible para cualquier persona, por eso mismo su miedo y fobia a que Loki lo cambiara por otro lo tenían a la defensiva.

Le había abierto las piernas con desquite lo más que pudo para recargarse sobre él, aplastándolo literalmente. Continuaba mordiendo su cuello con descaro, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas para que dejara de moverse. Entonces, escuchó aquel comentario agresivo, motivo suficiente para cabrearlo más.

-¿Imbécil?... ¡¿Imbécil?! Tú eres el imbécil por creer que me quedaría de brazos cruzados observando cómo te coges a la escoria con quien compartes cama

Dijo casi sin mediar con la conciencia, si es que el Dios del Trueno conservaba alguna.

-¡¿Sigues con lo mismo, pedazo de animal?!- exclamaba entre desesperado y consternado -¡El único que se ha metido en mi cama eres tú, maldita sea!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir que estos comenzaban a arder igual que ardía su piel bruscamente tocada y mancillada. Respiraba con una dificultad tortuosa, experimentando un horrible sentimiento de frustración y angustia, el cual se agolpaba en su pecho, desgarrándole el alma, mientras imágenes de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, hacia tan solo una semana antes del castigo, pasaban a flashazos por su cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello que pasaba en ese momento distaba mucho de ser un acto hecho con amor y entrega. Esto tenía toda la pinta de un asqueroso ultraje impulsado por unos celos ciegos y enfermizos a la par de posesivos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Thor?_

Loki pensaba con desespero y amargura, tensando la quijada, tratando de contener el llanto, aunque un par de lágrimas de impotencia lograron escapar de la custodia de sus parpados y ahora resbalaban por cada esquina de los ojos.

El nórdico se detuvo un poco en su brusca hazaña. No había sido el grito de Loki lo que sacudió su cabeza, sino el par de lágrimas que lograron resbalar de sus comisuras. Tan devastadoramente le pareció aquello, que Thor retiró sus manos de las muñecas, las cuales habían quedado magulladas y tenían un redondel rojizo en ellas. Seguía con el enojo, enardecido por su condenado deseo que poseer para sí solo al hechicero, aunque sonara egoísta. No soportaba pensar en que alguien más fuera su compañero, y al parecer, nadie más que él lo era por la expresión de este. Permaneció acorralándolo contra la mesa, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos. No sabía si era solo una astuta actuación o en serio era inocente.

-¿Puedes probarlo? -preguntó con cizaña, viéndolo sin piedad de por medio -¿Cómo vas a comprobarlo, eh?

Maldita sea, ¿es que no podía ver que también le dolía? ¿Que no podía contender con la idea de ser él quien tuviera que tenerlo hasta estos escombros?

El pelinegro permaneció en aquella misma posición rígida con la que Thor le tenía contra la mesa. Notó que sus muñecas habían sido liberadas y que la tortura a su cuello también había cesado. Sintió a Thor separarse ligeramente, permitiéndole respirar, pero aun no tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, las lágrimas brotarían sin detenerse y no quería verse más vulnerable ante su verdugo de lo que ya estaba. Además, no quería ver a ese hombre desconocido que trataba de marcarlo como de su propiedad de una forma vil y grotesca. No quería simplemente ver lo que esos malditos celos estaban haciendo en el único hombre en su vida.

-Si... si nada de lo que haga o diga te hará creerme... entonces, no le veo el caso...

Dijo entrecortadamente, manteniendo los parpados fuertemente cerrados, mientras el corazón le latía con miedo por lo siguiente que el ojiazul pudiera hacer o decir en reacción a sus palabras.

Solo necesita saber lo que realmente había pasado, sea cual fuera la conversación, por más tonta que llegase a parecer. Hasta no saber cuáles fueron las palabras que había dicho Loki al estúpido guardia, la ira de Thor no se controlaría. Entre sus delirios e imágenes de la infidelidad, el nórdico no supo porque tomó al ojiverde con firmeza, caminando con él hacia el otro lado del cuarto donde tenía un mueble con un espejo grande. Se puso a espaldas del hechicero, apresándolo contra el mueble y tomando su mentón para que mirara su propio reflejo.

-Dime cada palabra que le dijiste a ese hijo de puta y puede que te crea

Sentenció permaneciendo insensible. ¿De dónde había sacado el derecho para tratarlo con tal denigración? ¿Quién le daba permiso para someterlo de manera tan horrible, tan llena de rencor? El mismo Dios del Trueno estaba aterrado de que otra parte de él, la animal y salvaje, fuera la que controlara la situación y por más que intentaba cambiar de actitud, su rabia y la serpiente venenosa en su mente lo carcomían hasta quitarle cualquier emoción.

El hechicero le miraba con agobio a través del espejo. Respiraba agitado con el corazón subiéndole a la garganta. Si bien no tenía nada que ocultar, ni de que avergonzarse, no podía dejar de temer a ese ente oscuro que lo traspasaba con saña y sin piedad alguna. Aguardó por unos instantes, tratando de controlarse. Sus ojos afligidos permanecían acuosos y sus labios entreabiertos temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo, de solo ver esa expresión asesina y trastornada en el rostro de Thor.

-Solo...- comenzó incierto -solo le salude... me preguntó por ti... quería saber cómo estabas... todos en el reino te estiman y se preocupan... le agradecí el interés y eso fue todo...- cerró los ojos, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, al sentir que las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus esmeraldas

Thor notó como los ojos de Loki dejaban escapar más lágrimas, cerrándolos con fuerza en cuanto terminó de hablar. Su quijada estaba temblando y su piel estaba más pálida. El tono desesperado, aterrado, implorando que dejara de tratarlo así con su cuerpo encorvado por temor, hicieron mella en el Dios del Trueno… quizá podría estar exagerando. Su cuello se tensó y soltó el mentón del hechicero, pero continuó apresándolo contra el mueble y bajando su mano al cuello de éste. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, miró por el espejo la expresión dolida y llena de aflicción del ojiverde, quien seguía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Le estaba hablando con la verdad, por todos los dioses, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba dañando, tanto física como emocionalmente? Las palabras lacerantes y llenas de odio que le dirigía estaban lastimándolo, le dolían. Prueba de ello era que Loki estaba sometido y su dignidad decrecía a cada segundo.

-Júramelo…- le dijo aminorando un poco su rabieta, pegando su boca al oído del hechicero -Júramelo por tu vida- su voz sonaba chocosa y gruesa, a la par de unos zafiros que se obscurecían

Loki dio un ligero brinco sobresaltado, tensándose inmediatamente y abriendo los ojos en el acto, al escuchar la voz parca de Thor, misma que aun con conservaba rasgos de intolerancia y amenaza, a pesar de que su tono se había atenuado muy livianamente. Su respiración nerviosa no había menguado, igual que no lo hacían las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, remarcando aquel camino salado y brilloso que seguía su camino por debajo de la barbilla, llegando al cuello y pecho. Volvió a mirarle a través del espejo, fijando sus esmeraldas inciertas en esos zafiros duros y fríos. La expresión de su rostro se pintaba con una mezcla de incredulidad, confusión, indignación, incluso decepción. ¿Cómo era posible que después de verle de esa forma, con el orgullo pisoteado y llorando delante suyo con un patético sentimiento de miedo, siguiera sin poder creerle? ¿Qué más necesitaba para confiar en sus palabras? ¿Acaso la sinceridad y transparencia con las que se había expresado no era suficiente para él, que necesitaba humillarlo, rebajarlo todavía mas para satisfacer su ego endemoniado y recalcar su poderío, su sentido de pertenencia y propiedad?

-¿No es suficiente con lo que ves ante ti? ¿De verdad no puedes ver que desde esa tarde no soy de nadie más que tuyo?- cuestionó con la voz rota, frunciendo el entrecejo con frustración y suplica -Nunca fui de nadie antes, ni tampoco lo he sido después de ti... ¿porque no puedes entenderlo?- musitó entre dientes, acentuando su expresión agobiada

Las cenizas a las que la confianza entre ellos se había reducido, terminaban por desvanecerse con las palabras de Loki, silenciando todos esos ayeres en los que ambos estaban juntos y sus miradas habían sido cómplices. El interior de Thor no hallaba razones para seguir tratándolo de ese modo tan cruel y escueto, empujado por aquellos celos que sintió arremolinarse como torbellino en su pecho cuando solo había sido un saludo casual, ni más ni menos. No existía en él la intención de herirlo… ¿por qué lo había hecho entonces? Al principio creyó que sus sentimientos eran los pisoteados y rotos, pero al ver de nuevo esos esmeraldas a través de su reflejo, cansados de llorar, rojos como el rostro de Loki, rojo vivo como la furia de Thor hace unos momentos, lo único que hizo fue apartar la vista. No tuvo cojones suficientes para encarar y aceptar que se había equivocado ante el hechicero y pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Tomó a Loki por un hombro con mayor sutileza, pero con presión, y lo volteó alejándolo de aquella humillante posición a la que lo había sometido. Observó sus ropas desgarradas, el cuero partido en dos y su pecho desnudo que respiraba agitado. Su boca se secó con la imagen… ¿tanta había sido su crueldad? De repente, el rostro de Thor cambió su expresión ruda a una horrorizada. Tuvo que haber sido un monstruo quien le hubiera hecho eso a Loki, una bestia llena de rencor y cólera. Permanecía de pie frente a él, con los brazos que caían pesados por sus costados y su mirada que comenzaba a mutar por una de aflicción y tortura hacia su persona. Un nudo en su garganta se formó con rapidez, aunque pretendió disfrazarlo. No mencionó absolutamente nada, y después de respirar profundo y pasar saliva, todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse con pasos torpes hacia el pelinegro y recargar su frente en su hombro derecho, quedando inmóvil cual estatua. Preguntándose porqué mierda había sido tan estúpido.

Miró como Thor cambiaba su semblante agresivo por uno de culpa y remordimiento. Notó como aquella tortura desenfrenada e irracional de la cual fuera víctima poco antes, ahora se plasmaba en su rostro y en sus ojos afligidos, haciéndole calmar un poco su temor al ver que la ira de Thor decrecía. Dio un trémulo paso hacia atrás con desconfianza, en cuanto el rubio se le acerco de modo incierto, pero dejo de retroceder al tiempo que este recargo la frente en su hombro, en actitud de arrepentimiento. Ante esto, Loki solo atinó a pasar saliva con alivio y cerrar los ojos mientras que soltaba el cuerpo, liberándose de la tensión acumulada, dejándose caer de rodillas cuando la fuerza en sus piernas flaqueó. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha, sollozando quedo al tiempo que se abrazaba a si mismo con fuerza.

Se había enamorado de un ángel, uno que le había estirado la mano y sonreído cuando se encontraba perdido de cierto modo, sin hallar un rumbo fijo a donde dirigir todas esas ganas y amor por vivir. Un ángel que lo calmaba, dejando que recargara su cabeza en su regazo, que le decía que lo amaba y estaría junto a él en silencio, en cuerpo y alma… Y ahora, había cometido un error, un maldito y sucio error al desconfiar y hacerle más caso a los celos enfermizos que a la persona que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz. ¡Que le había demostrado infinidad de veces que lo amaba, por todos los cielos! ¿Y qué había hecho a cambio? Humillarlo y sobajarlo sin escrúpulos ni clemencia alguna.

Observó cómo Loki caía de rodillas y quedaba postrado ante él. Al ver aquello, Thor permitió que dos invisibles lágrimas se escaparan de sus parpados. Habría querido abrazarlo, acunarlo y suplicarle que lo perdonara, hubiera dado todo por verlo sonreír y evitar que llorara, pero toda la culpa había sido nada más que suya. La misma culpa que lo acosaba, obligándolo a cerrar los puños con impotencia y golpear con desesperación el mueble que tenía en frente.

Perfecto, realmente había jodido todo, más cabronazo que él no existía. Se sentía la peor mierda de los nueves reinos. Eso era, una escoria que no merecía más que el desprecio y el rechazo de Loki. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el espejo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas matar al imbécil que se aparecía en su reflejo, matar a ese maldito que se atrevió a dañar a la persona que más amaba. Sin saber qué más hacer, y en vista de que no podría enmendar el mal que había hecho, golpeó con toda la furia de su corazón al espejo, provocando que éste se fragmentara en trozos y una parte de su puño comenzara a sangrar. Apretó los ojos por el dolor que sintió, pero sabía que aquel no podía compararse al sufrimiento al que había orillado al hechicero, por lo que siguió golpeando ese mismo punto, sintiendo perfectamente cómo los cristales se enterraban más en su piel, aunque sabía que era una bien merecida tortura.

En cuanto escuchó el primer golpe de los puños de Thor sobre aquel mueble cercano, Loki se encogió, afianzando más el abrazo a sí mismo, saltando por el sorpresivo y violento acto del rubio en busca de descargar la frustración contenida. Pero mayor fue su incertidumbre cuando este impactó sus puños contra el espejo detrás de sí, una y otra vez, estrellándolo con una ira descomunal, haciéndole abrir los ojos con alarma al tiempo que los trozos del espejo caían y se esparcían por el suelo. Mientras más golpeaba Thor aquel cristal, el corazón de Loki se comprimía comenzando a doler. Sabía que el rubio trataba de desquitar toda esa carga de celos y rabia que lo atormentaban, y aunque tal vez mereciera sentir dolor por lo que había hecho, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que este se flagelara de aquella forma. Por lo que en cuanto notó un par de hilillos de sangre cayendo a sus costados, el ojiverde alzó las manos y alcanzó a detener el par de golpes que impactarían fieros contra el cristal del espejo.

-Basta... no sigas

Pidió entre sollozos, sosteniéndole por las muñecas con firmeza y mirándole aun con semblante agobiado.

La llama del fuego en su corazón estaba extinguida. La pasión por la vida decrecía. Todo aquel mundo lleno de regocijo y días por estar junto a él en la eternidad, ahora parecía un futuro imposible. Sentirlo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho se convertía en una burda esperanza. Sus lágrimas caían tratando de lavar el desaliento y hacerlo desaparecer, queriendo descubrir de nuevo la luz en medio de la obscuridad. Cuanto no habría hecho por poder regresar el tiempo para evitar que todo esto pasara, habría hecho temblar el suelo, rugir el mar, hecho arder el cielo hasta quemar todo ese rencor. Dar la vida por su dolor.

-Imbécil… soy un maldito imbécil de porquería

Repetía contra sí mismo y el reflejo distorsionado, que cada vez perdía más forma debido a sus golpes. Ahora no veía más que desolación y miseria. Lástima por sí mismo y repudio por esos condenados celos. Maldita la hora que se dejó llevar por ellos y permitir que actuaran contra Loki. Pretendía seguir golpeando hasta terminar por deformarse esas manos que habían magullado cada pizca del inmaculado corazón del hechicero, hasta que fue este mismo quien le suplicó que se detuviera. Thor cesó los golpes y a pesar de que sus nudillos estaban prácticamente atravesados, y pequeños cristales seguían incrustados en ellos, no hizo amago por llorar. Quienes lloraban era porque eran inocentes del castigo que se les imponía, y él no lo era, por tanto no tenía derecho a intentar menguar la pena que tuviera que soportar. Se detuvo solo porque Loki se lo pedía, solo por eso. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza un poco, aunque turbado todavía.

-Soy de lo peor…- dijo volviendo a agacharse, siendo incapaz de encarar al pelinegro y dejando que siguiera tomándolo por las muñecas

Lo sentía, Thor estaba realmente arrepentido. Podía darse perfecta cuenta de la tormentosa agonía por la que estaba pasando, y no era para menos. Le había acusado sin fundamento alguno. Se había atrevido a tocarle con grotesca rabia, marcando su piel como si fuera un animal incapaz de raciocinio. Y peor que eso, había estado a punto de ultrajar su cuerpo de una forma vil y desgraciada, de la cual seguramente se lamentaría después, cuando la ira del momento cesara y todo ese amor hubiera sido reducido a polvo. Sin duda, si Thor le hubiera faltado de ese modo, Loki jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. De haberle violado, Loki le habría desterrado de su vida y de su corazón, sin esperanza alguna de retorno.

Por fortuna las cosas no habían llegado a tal punto, pero el ojiverde aun sentía cierta desconfianza. Una parte de él quería odiarlo, repudiarlo, herir su orgullo y humillarlo como el mismo Thor le había hecho, pero la otra parte trataba de entender su actuar. Era parte de él, su impulsividad y falta de tacto eran parte de su naturaleza tosca, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de condenarle por algo absurdo. Y se habría levantado para irse, lo habría mandado al demonio, pero decidió quedarse al encontrar ese profundo y sincero arrepentimiento, tanto en sus palabras de repudio a sí mismo como en sus actos y semblante desencajado. Ante eso, Loki atrajo hacia si las manos de Thor, obligándole a agacharse y por consiguiente a quedar de rodillas frente a él, al tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo, recargando su rostro en su regazo desnudo, permaneciendo en silencio en todo momento.

Si hubiera algo más inmundo o pútrido que su persona, Thor hubiera cambiado gustoso de lugar porque en ese momento se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, intentando dilucidar cómo había sido capaz de concebir tal comportamiento. Seguía con la opresión en el pecho, y pensó en meterse a morir en un agujero en la tierra porque no podría soportar vivir con la vergüenza y el recuerdo de haber atentado contra la integridad de Loki. Por todos los santos del cielo, ¿que no podía dejar de actuar como un pelele y enfrentar las consecuencias? Pero tal parecía que el estado mental en el que se encontraba no era el adecuado ahora, no para pedirle perdón limpiamente por lo menos. Algo en su cabeza le decía que aunque se disculpara, no serviría de nada… y aunque Loki llegase a perdonarlo, sabía que no dejaría que se acercara de nuevo. Eso creía hasta que las manos de este se cerraron sobre las suyas y lo cobijó en un abrazo cálido, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo. Thor abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y desconcertado, inmovilizado por lo compasivo del acto, la paciencia del hechicero y su infinita comprensión y tolerancia hacia él. ¿Estaría bien? No hacía muchos minutos que intentó profanarlo, ¿cómo le ofrecía de nuevo su confianza? ¿CÓMO? El involucionado cerebro de Thor no podía entender.

-¿Por qué…?- susurró casi en un lamento -¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

El nudo en la garganta del hechicero se cerró completamente, impidiéndole responder al instante. Únicamente cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con cierta angustia y apretando los dientes para no romper en llanto nuevamente, aunque fue imposible que este se presentara de modo silencioso. Apretó entonces más a si la cabeza y espalda de Thor, mientras su interior se estremecía incierto. Realmente no sabía porque lo tenía entre sus brazos luego de haber sido atacado con saña brutal. Tal vez era un masoquismo enfermo, o tal vez, el amor que le tenía era capaz de pasar por alto incluso aquel error tan ruin. Podía ser que la cantidad de recuerdos llenos de amor y complicidad pesaran más que uno solo, manchado por los celos. Pasados largos segundos, Loki tragó saliva a modo de aclararse la garganta y tomó un profundo respiro, soltando el aire lentamente, intentando mantenerse entero. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó sobre la mesa de caoba, desviando la mirada casi de inmediato, posando ahora ese par de esmeraldas acuosas sobre los restos del espejo manchados de la sangre de Thor.

-Porque... tal vez soy un masoquista...- dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar como broma, aunque su voz aún sonaba entrecortada -Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto... no podría perdonarte una segunda, escuchaste- recargó su rostro en la cabeza del rubio, apretándolo poco más -Nunca más, Thor- susurró comenzando a quebrarse

Costaba creer. Trataba de averiguar por qué Loki seguía en su habitación, a su lado, en lugar de darle una buena paliza por su atrevimiento para después no regresar jamás. Solo con ese sencillo acto había conseguido sacarle esas lágrimas que reprimía desde hace unos momentos, había conseguido que sus demonios internos se evaporaran y dejaran libre al Thor bondadoso, ingenuo, bobo y un poco inocente. Con ambas manos aun sangrando, Thor sonrió de lado ligeramente. Vaya que dolía y bastante, los fragmentos habían cortado buena parte de su piel, pero eso le importó un comino porque el abrazo de Loki lo reconfortaba y hacía que olvidara sus tormentos por un segundo. Escuchar que lo perdonaba fue un ataque de felicidad repentina, que tuvo que contenerse de llorar lánguidamente como un chiquillo. Sentir que sus manos lo apretaban con confort, su rostro apoyándose en el suyo, su voz angelical que le aseguraba que seguiría a su lado, hicieron que el ojiazul hiciera algo útil, para variar, y posara sus manos ensangrentadas sobre las del hechicero. Seguía con la nostalgia y culpa que carcomían su alma... Loki podría haberlo perdonarlo, pero él no podría disculparse a sí mismo, al menos no en un tiempo.

Momentos después, abrió sus párpados encontrándose con la imagen de Loki, escuchando su voz quebrada, pareciéndole extrañamente melancólica.

-Dejare que me mates con tus propias manos si vuelvo a tocarte- dijo convencido que era la única forma de estar en paz consigo mismo

El pelinegro no dijo nada ante aquella declaración. Sabía que tanto Thor no haría nada para impedirlo, así como él mismo no necesitaría permiso alguno para hacerlo. Le aterraba pensar que las cosas pudieran terminar así, de volverse a suscitar otro acto de esa índole, pero prefirió borrar de su mente el que aquello pudiera repetirse y creer que podrían dejarlo atrás. Con tiempo y dedicación volverían a mirarse sin recordar ese amargo momento de sus vidas. Instantes después, en cuanto las manos de Thor se posaron sobre las suyas, Loki recordó la sangre e imaginó lo lastimados que sus puños debían estar. Se despegó entonces un poco del cuerpo del nórdico, rompiendo el abrazo, y tomó con suavidad las manos de este, alzándolas ligeramente y encontrándose con una hemorragia intensa, producto de las múltiples cortadas profundas al igual que los trozos del espejo incrustados en la piel lacerada. Sin decir nada, ni tampoco mirarle, Loki le tomo los puños, envolviéndolos cuidadosamente con sus manos, tratando de no hundir más los restos de cristal.

-Dolerá un poco

Loki avisó en tono neutral, mientras que sus manos emanaban energía verde brillante, comenzando a rodear las de Thor. Entre tanto, este sentía como si una ola gigante hubiera arrasado contra él y sumergido en el abismo hasta ahogarlo. No pretendía que Loki fuese más amable con él de lo que había sido, y su nostalgia y culpa le impedían que dejara que la magia actuara. No era que se negara a ese tacto, es solo que su depresión e intenciones de expiar sus errores a través de aquel dolor, era la única forma que encontraba de purgarse. A pesar de que el hechicero fuera un experto y maestro en sanación, esta ocasión el conjuro no daba resultado. Y es que a veces, algo tan poderoso como el arrepentimiento, así como los métodos para alcanzarlo, llegaban a sobrepasar las habilidades místicas, manteniendo los cristales incrustados e intactos en los nudillos de Thor, quien entendió que era la mejor manera de pagar todo. Entonces levantó su rostro, mismo que conservaba aquel matiz melancólico y removió con sutileza sus manos de las del hechicero.

-Quizá sea mejor que ahorres tus fuerzas- dijo derrotado -Elijo padecer el sufrimiento que merezco por lo que hice

Lo dijo dándole a entender que terminara de cumplir su _auto condena_, porque solo así podría verse de nuevo a un espejo.

El ojiverde lo encaró, mostrándose un tanto confuso y preocupado, cesando la emanación de energía. Le sostuvo la mirada compasiva, hallando que Thor trataba de expiar sus culpas mediante aquellas heridas abiertas. Quería compartir el dolor que le había ocasionado de aquella forma. Instantes después, Loki bajó la mirada de nueva cuenta, observando las manos ensangrentadas de Thor rodeando las suyas, pero esta vez con sumo cuidado. Sus muñecas aun conservaban las marcas rojas que aquellas manos le habían dejado, momentos atrás. Mantuvo su atención en esa área pocos segundos, para luego volver a enfocar los ojos desolados del rubio.

-No tienes que hacer esto... tienes suficiente con el cargo de conciencia... déjame curarlas

Pidió mirándole con tranquilidad, tratando de convencerle de permitirle sanarlo.

Si, debía de haber sido un milagro que aquel ser frente suyo, aquella fragilidad que estuvo a nada de quebrantar, siguiera mostrando indulgencia hacia su horrible persona. Tal vez por eso cayó irremediablemente enamorado de él, de su extrema generosidad y carácter hipnotizante, de su magnífico carisma que lo hacía babear y perderse como idiota cuando navegaba por ese par de esmeraldas. Un alma así de pura no debía molestarse en curar a un bastardo como él. Menos aún después de su comportamiento. Thor le devolvió la mirada con algo de sosobra. Había notado aquellas muñecas lastimadas y marcadas, motivo por el cual debía insistir al doble que no merecía misericordia de ningún tipo.

-Sanaran por si solas- respondió intentando calmarse, pero dejando escapar lagrimas pequeñas -... cuando cierren tendré mi conciencia limpia. Si dejo ahora mismo que me cures, sería como haber terminado de ultrajarte... Creo que eso me hace ser a mí el masoquista -dijo con un ligero deje de broma, pero sin quitarse el dolor de los nudillos

Al escuchar su negación, Loki arrugó la frente un tanto consternado, pero sabía que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Thor estaba decidido a purgar su condena de ese modo y ningún tipo de persuasión serviría para hacerle desistir, por lo que suavizando la expresión de su rostro, el hechicero asintió y bajó las manos, posándolas sobre sus muslos. Aunque luego de ver algunas lágrimas surcando las mejillas del rubio, este volvió a fruncir el ceño livianamente y alzó las manos de nueva cuenta. Las acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, aunque con cierta duda, frenando la acción poco antes de rozar la piel. Sin embargo, completó el trayecto a los pocos segundos, posando las palmas sobre aquellas mejillas húmedas y limpió estas con delicadeza.

-Si tú eres el masoquista... yo debo ser un necio

Complementó el tono de broma del rubio, sonriendo apenas de forma trémula, tratando de suavizar el ambiente y darle un matiz menos incómodo. La tormenta había cesado y las aguas volvían a su cauce poco a poco.

Thor cerró los ojos, soltando las últimas gotas que tenía que llorar. Con las manos de Loki en sus mejillas, su corazón hecho trizas volvió a encajar sus piezas de a poco. Respiró hondo, aun con incertidumbre y reprimenda hacia sí mismo, pero con algo de tranquilidad. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando y le dolía como mil demonios... ¡Bah! ¿Que importaba sufrir si Loki lo había perdonado? Ese castigo era el primero del cual no rehuiría, sino que se alegraba de tener. Muy a su modo, Thor entendía que dejar los trozos de cristal clavados en su piel y las cicatrices que estos dejaran, serian un recordatorio de por vida para que no se le cruzara de nuevo la estúpida idea de desconfiar del ojiverde.

-¿Necio? Yo soy el necio- dijo con neutralidad y voz grave -Tu... eres demasiado bueno para mi

Intentó mover sus manos para tomar las suyas, pero las heridas eran bastantes y le imposibilitaron realizar cualquier gesto. Simplemente no respondían, estaban paralizadas. Seguramente se debía a que se entumecieron por tanta sangre perdida, aunque poco le importó al nórdico. Y en vez de calmar a Loki a través de caricias con sus manos, prefirió mover su rostro de lado, como dejándose mecer por el par de manos que lo acunaban.

Por otro lado, el hechicero sonrió cálidamente al escucharle decir aquello, al igual que por ver y sentir el movimiento de su rostro, a modo de correspondencia por su gesto conciliador para con él. Al fin reconocía a aquel _necio bobo_ al que le entregó su corazón y esto le hacía volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Aquel ente demoniaco había sido expulsado y el Thor que amaba estaba de vuelta. Tal vez no sería el de siempre durante algún tiempo, igual que Loki tardaría en olvidar por completo el trago amargo, pero ya habían dado el primer paso de cara a la sanación del alma.

-Ya te reconozco- susurró acercando su rostro al de Thor, pegando su frente con la de este -Te amo a ti, grandísimo tonto... nunca lo olvides

Nadie más que Thor entendía el peso de aquellas palabras rehabilitando su alma, que le daban su autorización para dejar la laceración de lado por un instante y disfrutar de la compañía de Loki. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus iris se colorearon de un azul índigo idéntico al del mar cuando Asgard conoce el amanecer: limpio, nuevo, lleno de vida y calmo. Entendió que había errado y que clase de canalla había resultado ser, pero supo por la mirada de Loki, y su frente sobre la suya, que no tendría que vivir con una tortura eterna. Solo debía procurarle ser devoto bajo cualquier circunstancia y amarlo con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Sonrió parcamente, moviendo su rostro a modo de caricia, tratando de que el contacto fuera suave.

-... yo también- respondió sintiendo que su voz se quebraría, pero esta vez por regocijo -como jamás creí amar a nadie...

Bajó su cabeza porque la alegría lo estaba sobrepasando. No se imaginaba su vida sin Loki, ni un solo día lejos de él, y saber que el hechicero le correspondía le llenaba de júbilo.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos, respirando profundo y exhalando lentamente el aire por la nariz, manteniendo aquel rostro cansino entre sus manos, al igual que ambas frentes juntas. No dudaba que aquellas palabras dichas en un tono susurrante y tembloroso fueran ciertas. Notaba la sinceridad en ellas, de la misma forma que cuando Thor le dijo que lo amaba con todo su ser, después de haberlo tomado en cuerpo y alma esa tarde cálida, a orillas del lago. Sabía que era así, que Thor jamás le había abierto las puertas de su corazón plena y totalmente a nadie, tal y como él mismo tampoco lo había hecho antes… no hasta ese día.

Thor siempre le quiso un poco más de lo que podía ser permitido como un amor fraterno y Loki también compartía ese mismo nivel de amor hacia el ojiazul. Desde que ambos aceptaron los sentimientos reales que sentían el uno por el otro, el rubio le demostraba su afecto en todo momento en el que podían estar a solas, en intimidad. Ese amor tan intenso y apasionado, tal cual era el mismo Dios del Trueno, le había hecho reaccionar de la manera descontrolada en la que había actuado. Loki nunca se quejó de un comportamiento violento hacia su persona. Ni siendo niños, ni habiendo crecido. A lo mucho que pudo llegar Thor fue a sacarlo de la biblioteca, o de su habitación, a jalones para que le acompañara al bosque o entrenara con él por las tardes. El ojiverde tenía pleno conocimiento de ello, por lo que el haberle visto reaccionar de aquella forma en contra suya, no era sino solo era un aspecto natural de respuesta ante el miedo de perderle.

Si bien, no lo había pasado de lo mejor en esos minutos de tortura que parecieron una eternidad, tampoco le condenaba del todo. Thor se detuvo antes de cometer un error devastador que lo hubiera cambiado todo, y logró ver la verdad en sus ojos y en sus palabras… vio su arrepentimiento sincero y eso le bastaba para no imponerle un juicio terminante e inflexible. Su cuerpo y muñecas estaban adoloridos por las agresiones, pero las lesiones externas sanarían poco a poco, igual que las internas. No importando que tuvieran que comenzar de cero.

Permanecieron unos minutos en esa misma posición, con Loki alrededor del rostro del rubio, transmitiéndole a través de aquella caricia que podía quedar tranquilo, que dejara de torturarse a sí mismo y se diera una segunda oportunidad como él lo había hecho. Ya no había necesidad de que Thor se reprimiera y lacerara contra su persona porque Loki había mostrado indulgencia y su amor no se apagaría.

El ojiazul volvió a levantar su cabeza, con la frente del hechicero todavía unida a la suya, y con un impulso casi milagroso, sus manos reaccionaron saliendo de la parálisis temporal para tomarlo por los antebrazos, sin poder llegar a sus manos. Hubiera deseado acariciarlo, pero no quería manchar su limpia piel con su sangre, esa sangre que había sido consecuencia de un demonio que lo poseyó. Sonrió de lado entonces. Para sí no era fácil perdonarse aún, y ahora tenía bien clara una cosa: controlaría todo sentimiento negativo que pretendiera alejarlo de Loki o dañarlos a ambos. Entendía que el ojiverde, con el simple roce que mantenía y su aliento junto al suyo, le daría aquella fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse al lado que lo había vuelto un cabrón y extinguir toda llama de maldad que pudiera asomarse en su corazón.

Y esa fuerza la conseguiría con el amor de Loki. Ni más ni menos.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales: **Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, así como pañuelos usados arrojados a la cara xD…Bueno, así quedó este pasaje dramático que al final tuvo solución, gracias al amor tan profundo que ese par se profesa día con día ^^…Muchas gracias por leernos y seguirnos, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado…Pronto algo con menos lagrimeo, de hecho, ni siquiera habrá lagrimeo -w-…Cuídense y nos estamos viendo por aquí ;)…Y por cierto, Feliz Thor's day!...


End file.
